Dancing to a Different Tune
by Angel Of The TARDIS
Summary: Dancing is about more than the steps you take... see my profile for A/N's and more


Bowing deeply, he presented himself to his partner, showing all due deference. But as he rose, he smiled discreetly at what was to come. Her gracious curtsey, almost falling to her knees before him, before slowly standing, all the while looking up at him from beneath her lashes. The Queen of England, Her Gracious Majesty Elizabeth, had accepted his mastery over her. For this dance at least.

Stepping forward, Pomfrey accepted her proffered hand and, in time with the music, slowly spun her closer to him. Feeling no guilt at the familiarity, he placed a hand on her hip, and let the dance begin.

Taking her forward to meet the next couple, his hand tightened upon hers as she attempted to take the lead. No, he was the gentleman here; the one who would dictate their direction. Her eagerness to meet with the next man; Sir Robert Dudley, of all men, only served as proof that the changeable heart of woman was completely unsuitable for anything more than the job of servant, wife and mother.

Elizabeth passed under his arm once again, dancing a square step around him; twirling and accentuating every move as she did so. Pomfrey watched as Dudley's partner did the same, though he saw nothing but the steely eyes and self satisfied looks on the face of the Queen's favourite. As their partners returned to them, they bowed, before both taking their places at her side. Pomfrey realised where he stood as he took her hand once again; the Queen's right hand. His small smile grew wider at the thought. The man who stood at the right side of the Queen would have complete control over her, and the country. He could rule in his own right, dismiss the wench to one of her estates and lead the nation forward...

Recovering his wits, he realised that somehow, he had made it to the end of the dance, and Elizabeth was applauding the musicians and calling for another dance.

"Musicians, a volte!" she called.

A ripple of shock hummed about the room. A volte... but who would dare dance such a dance?

The floor cleared, Pomfrey making to clear with it. But a hand in his stopped him in his tracks. A forceful pull had him almost falling into the Queen's arms; indeed, her body was pressed into him so closely, that not even a hair could have passed between them.

The beat of the music began again with more dark intent. Elizabeth moved sensuously about him, with some part of her always in contact. She flew at him with such speed in order that he might lift her, catching her by the waist, her skirts raising just enough that her garter was glimpsed by all. Her hands caressed him, and bade him caress her. The music crescendoed and he lifted her one last time before letting her slide down his body. Her arms wrapped about his neck, and their eyes met, mere inches apart.

Elizabeth's exhilarated features lit up, and she leaned in to whisper;

"Husband? Have you returned to me at last?"

Pomfrey's grip faltered and Elizabeth slipped to the floor, crumpling unceremoniously into a heap. Immediately her courtiers streamed forward, intent on righting her. But, of course, she would only take the hand of Dudley.

_I have just been given the key to topple this feeble girl from her perch,_ Pomfrey realised. _She has married without permission; given herself and her country to a man unknown…_

Pomfrey made to speak out, to denounce this woman, this 'Virgin Queen' for what he now knew her to be; nothing more than a harlot and a liar. But he was beaten.

"For that, Lord Pomfrey, you shall be punished most harshly," Elizabeth announced to the court as she stood, Dudley's hand still in hers. "We should charge you with treason and make you a head shorter for your attempt to cause us injury!" She paused. And smiled. "But we think that would be too convenient for you and your cause… No, we shall send you to sea… and let the pirates have you. Now get. Out."

Elizabeth drew herself up to her most regal and smiled fiercely as the guards descended on him. The mask would fall later; for a moment, a single moment, she believed he had returned to her. The travelling man that had taken her to his bed and shown her all the wonders of the universe in a single evening. But for now, she would be content with Pomfrey, who shared her husband's eyes, taking the punishment in lieu of the travelling man's return.


End file.
